1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera having a remote controller and, more particularly, to a camera having an automatic focusing mechanism and capable of photographing a main object in a substantially focused condition even if it is misaligned with a focus area in performing a shutter release operation by the remote controller.
2. Description of the Related Art
A camera having an automatic focusing mechanism capable of performing a shutter release operation by a remote controller has been developed.
An automatic focusing mechanism measures a distance between a camera and an object positioned within the focus area to obtain a in-focus condition of the object. The focus area is arranged approximately in the center region of a field of view of the viewfinder. Accordingly, in performing a shutter release operation by a remote controller so as to have the picture of his/her figure taken, the photographer decides previously a position in the field of view of the viewfinder in which he/she should be situated so as to align himself/herself with the focus area by viewing the viewfinder. He/She must then move to the position which he/she has decided so as to have him/her taken in a focused condition. In taking a photograph of an object other than the photographer by remote control operation, it is necessary for him/her to judge whether an object to be focused is positioned in the focus area. Therefore, it is difficult to take a photograph of the object in focus. If a main object to be focused is positioned outside the focus area, the automatic focusing mechanism performs a distance measuring operation for bringing an object other than the main object into focus. Therefore, in taking a photograph of a composition as shown in FIG. 10 in particular, the automatic focusing mechanism measures an infinite object distance. Thus, a photograph is taken without bringing a person as the main object into focus.